Letter To The Author
by tinyshoopuf
Summary: That was how Rubeus Hagrid came to spend a summer with his personal hero, learning all about magical creatures as his heart slowly healed. The couple had been only mildly surprised when the twelve-year-old had shown up at their door, just a smidge too big to properly fit through. Neither had commented on his obvious heritage and Tina had quietly resized the guest room.


He'd come in to find a ruffled owl perched atop the back of his chair, dozing peacefully despite the rather thick envelope tied to its leg. He'd sighed, because thick envelopes always managed to find their way to him and they almost always held trouble.

This one had been quite different.

Much to his surprise, the address on the parchment had been written in the untidy scrawl of a child. Curiosity piqued, he'd opened it then and there to find five pages of the same messy loops and unsteady curves that adorned the envelope.

He'd read through the letter, astonished as question after question tumbled across the pages, letters becoming messier as the writer became more excited. He'd marveled at the shear amount of curiosity and genuine adoration, the likes of which only a child could express, until he reached the end where the name of the sender had been hastily crammed.

Rubeus Hagrid.

Newt had spent the rest of the afternoon meticulously responding to every question that he could, with a note at the end explaining that he'd conduct further research into what had gone unanswered. The owl had roused itself partway through his writings and had waited patiently for him to finish and attach an even thicker envelope to its leg. The poor thing had drooped a bit on take-off.

That was how the correspondence had started. Letter after letter was exchanged and a seemingly endless discussion of magical creatures ensued, much to the delight of both parties involved. He'd looked forward to each new letter and the wonder it brought as he saw his creatures through a child's eyes.

Then a very different letter arrived.

It was jarring, the handwriting the messiest he'd seen, with big wet splotches blocking out whole words and making it difficult to read. Once he'd deciphered it, however, his heart broke for a child who'd just lost his father and the only family he had left.

I don't know what to do, the boy wrote over and over. I don't know what to do.

So Newt had gone home and he had discussed it with Tina and by the next morning he'd sent another answer to the boy. It was by no means a complete answer, but it was a start.

That was how Rubeus Hagrid came to spend a summer with his personal hero, learning all about magical creatures as his heart slowly healed. The couple had been only mildly surprised when the twelve-year-old had shown up at their door, just a smidge too big to properly fit through. Neither had commented on his obvious heritage and Tina had quietly resized the guest room.

They'd sent him back to school at the beginning of September, trading spoken discussions for written conversations. Worry crept into Newt's letters as word of attacks on students reached Tina at the auror's office, yet Hagrid had remained cheerful and optimistic. Each letter brought a small relief to the couple, until one day the owl returned, their letter unopened.

Apprehension had sent Newt straight for Hogwarts and Headmaster Dippet.

Headmaster Dippet had sent Newt straight for the groundskeeper's hut with news that made his heart break for a second time.

At first, Hagrid had refused to open the door. It was only through reassurances and a bit of cajoling that Newt made it inside, where he'd found a very depressed thirteen-year-old staring at him with tear stained eyes.

Professor Dumbledore had pleaded his case, allowing him to stay on as groundskeeper, the boy had hicupped out. He'd been too ashamed to tell them because surely they would have been disappointed in him for being expelled over a beast. The sobs had overtaken him.

Newt had done what any good Englishman did when the need for consolation arose: he made a pot of tea. Over the steaming mugs, he'd murmured reassurances over and over until belief and gratitude had shown in Hagrid's eyes.

They weren't disappointed, they believed him about the incident, they still cared.

When Newt had left, the hut had seemed a bit brighter, the sole inhabitant a bit cheerier. The letters came again and time marched on with little regard for the wills of any living creature. The years passed and Hagrid grew and grew until he towered over Newt's front door, his shadow cast over the stoop and up the wall like an ambitious ivy. Newt, tall as he was, had to tilt his head back to meet Hagrid's eyes.

"I wanted ter tell yeh in person. Startin' in September, I'm ter teach Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts!"

Newt beamed, hands in his pockets as he regarded his old friend with pride. Hagrid's eyes sparkled with hope and his wild beard twitched with a grin that Newt knew would be as wide as a dinner plate. Here, finally, was a way to fully mend the heartache caused by that false accusation so many years before. Newt nodded, grinning.

"Well done, Professor. Very well done."


End file.
